Surprise
by Lenina Crowne
Summary: RLNT. Remus gets a surprise from Tonks. Awkwardness ensues. [Takes place during OotP.]


**Surprise**

**A/N: **_Wow. It has been almost two years since I've posted a fanfic... crazy! I hope it doesn't disappoint. Tactful feedback is, of course, appreciated. As always, many thanks to my beautiful beta reader, JenniGellerBing. :) _

Tonks entered the kitchen at Grimmauld Place humming an unrecognizable tune to herself. Remus, who had just been summoning himself a cup of tea, turned to look at her and smiled. Her humming might have been completely off-key, but it was so very like her that he couldn't help but find it endearing. She seemed fairly distracted and subdued that morning in her Auror robes and short brown hair. In fact, she didn't seem to notice him standing by the tea kettle as she made her way deeper into the kitchen. When she finally got close enough, he looked down at his tea for a moment and then held it out for her. "Tea?"

She jumped, yelling, "What in the –" and threw one hand to her chest while the other reached for her wand. "Blimey, Remus, almost gave me a heart attack!" But she snatched the tea from his hands with a nod of thanks, almost spilling the steaming liquid all over him in the process. He suppressed the instinct to jump away from her.

Remus waited until she sat down at the table before busying himself with making another cup of tea. After a moment, though, he had the distinct impression that he was being watched. He stopped what he was doing to fully look at Tonks, who had ceased to watch him a moment too late.

She _had_ been acting strangely lately. Puzzled by her behavior, he'd mentioned this to Sirius a few days prior, but Sirius just chuckled and smirked before sauntering away. Remus knew that smile all too well, and hated it – he rarely figured out what it meant until it was too late. He hoped this time would be different, but the knot in his stomach reminded him that history tended to repeat itself. Especially when Sirius Black was involved.

Of course, he'd also noticed Sirius and Tonks having many private conversations lately, their voices low and heads close. Sometimes, he couldn't help but feel those conversations were about him. Whenever he walked into the room, they both abruptly stopped talking, Tonks seeming more anxious than ever before while Sirius looked between them with a wicked grin on his face.

_What could they be talking about?_ He wondered for the hundredth time. Then it hit him: Sirius had probably been telling Tonks all about the nature of his transformations! That was the only explanation that made sense. What else could horrify Tonks so much every time she laid eyes on him? Then again, while it took many members of the Order a while before they felt comfortable around Remus, Tonks hadn't seemed at all perturbed by the news. In fact, the two of them had taken to friendship early on.

But now? Well, maybe she realized just how horrible he really was. Maybe this was the end of their friendship. The idea shouldn't bother him so much. After all, he'd lost a lot of friendships because of his condition before. And yet...

"Remus?" said Tonks curiously, snapping him out of his reverie.

He shook his head as if to clear it. "Sorry. Thinking about the long day ahead of me, you know. Anyway, I was pleasantly surprised to hear that you will be joining the guard tomorrow at King's Cross."

"Yep," she replied with a small smile. She looked away for a moment and – did she just blush? "Reckon we'll need disguises?"

"Aside from Mad-Eye covering that eye of his, I don't really think that will be necessary, Tonks." But at her crestfallen look, he added hastily, "Of course, if you'd like to..."

She brightened considerably at that. "I've been thinking about it and, well, what do you think of this?" Remus watched in horror as her normally smooth, pale skin turned dark and wrinkled before his very eyes.

"Erm..." was all he could manage in reply.

She went on, unabashed. "Fancy a stroll with your dear old grandmum?"

"You mean Grandmum Lupin who's gotten so senile that, last time we saw one another, she mistook me for a coat rack?"

Tonks laughed and approached him, eyes roaming his tall form. "Well, I can see the resemblance..."

"She tried to hang her cloak on my head!" Tonks laughed harder and, as she did so, moved so close to him that if he just tilted his head a bit to the right, he could... kiss her.

He swallowed as his eyes met hers and, for one tantalizing moment, thought he saw a glimmer of hope in them. Did she want this, too? _No, she couldn't,_ he told himself firmly. She was so much younger than him and, well, he was a werewolf. Of course she didn't want him to kiss her!

At that, he quickly looked away, trying to ignore the prickling heat at the back of his neck. "Anyway," he continued, "since there are quite a few of us and you know how the children can get, especially the twins, I think that we ought to leave Headquarters around mmph –"

His last words were lost when Tonks launched herself at him, arms tightly locked around his neck as she covered his lips with her own.

In his surprise, he'd parted his lips, and her tongue used this to its advantage, escaping past his teeth, his heartbeat accelerating with each flick of her tongue. His hands remained at his sides for only a moment before settling on her waist, and though his eyes were wide with shock, he kissed her back because, well, who could resist kissing such a beautiful, vibrant witch like Tonks, especially one he fancied so...

Suddenly, she pulled away, face flushed, lips puffy and red. She stared at him with wide eyes that seemed as surprised as he felt as she stuttered, "I – I'm so – sorry..." before backing away from him. In her haste, she abruptly tripped and fell onto her bum. Hard. They both winced at the thud.

Remus took a few steps toward her and reached out. "Tonks..." he began in a husky voice, but she cut him off with a high pitched squeak as she scrambled to her feet, rubbing her bum as she did so.

The last thing he heard from her was a muttered, "Bugger," under her breath as she turned her scarlet face away from him and fled the kitchen.

Remus stared after her for a few moments before collapsing into a hard, wooden chair. He absently pressed his fingers against his still-tingling lips. "Merlin, what just happened?"

* * *

That evening, Remus heard a creak echo through the corridor and paused, tilting his head to listen as someone passed the study. Remus' heart sped up. "Filthy scum mucking up Mistress' house," Kreacher muttered under his breath as he passed. His shoulders sagged. It wasn't Tonks. 

He took a deep breath. He felt as if his lungs might explode. Where was she?

They had to talk, that much he knew. What was going on? Why had she kissed him? The obvious reason would be, of course, that she fancied him. But how could he be sure? Perhaps Sirius had dared her or – or... who knows. After all, she had apologized and then literally ran out of the room. Maybe he was just rubbish at kissing. Either way, that wasn't the response you wanted after someone kissed you.

Could she actually like him?

As much as he willed it to go away, that little glimmer of hope kept on shining. He hadn't realized until now how much he hoped it to be true. How much he longed to kiss her again, to taste the sweetness of her lips, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips...

He took another deep breath and began to pace the length of the study. No, he was getting ahead of himself. Far too ahead. So far, in fact, that if his thoughts didn't slow down soon, he wouldn't be able to turn back.

He wouldn't be able to take it if – no, _when_ - she rejected him.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when Tonks' distant voice echoed through the old house. He stopped pacing. Was he dreaming?

"Sirius?" the voice called. It was getting closer. His heart lodged itself in his throat now, issuing a loud thudding in his ears. The floorboards creaked. "Sirius?" She pulled open the door. And then froze at the sight of him. "Err, Remus. Hello. I'm just looking –" She began to back out of the room as she muttered, "for Sirius."

He studied her for a moment. She was still in her Auror robes, but they were considerably more wrinkled than they had been that morning. And her hair was still short and spikey, but now it held its usual pink hue. "He's upstairs with Buckbeak."

"Oh. Well, I'll just be off to... find him then. Thanks."

"Tonks, wait."

She paused and her anxious honey brown eyes searched his face. He didn't know why he'd stopped her. He had no idea of what to say. He cleared his throat. "Erm, about this morning..."

"I'm sorry," she cut in hastily. "I don't know what got over me. Maybe the twins slipped me a love potion or... something..."

"Yes," he said, attempting to hide his disappointment. "I wouldn't put it past them."

"I'm sorry."

"Quite all right. Happens all the time."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well, not really. No." He shifted under her calculating stare. He felt exposed. Like she could read his thoughts. Could she? The idea both excited and horrified him. On the one hand, his thoughts made him feel like a dirty old man. On the other... well, she had _kissed_ him. "I wasn't... bad. Was I?" He was quite sure he was blushing now. "That is... Merlin, I don't know what I'm saying!" He collapsed into a grey armchair, sending dust flying around them. "I'm sorry, Tonks. Look at me, acting like a teenager."

A small smile graced her features. "You weren't bad. Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact." Now it was her turn to blush.

He couldn't suppress a grin. "It's just... it's been a while." He mentally slapped himself. Why had he let _that_ slip?

"Really?" She walked further into the room, seemingly more comfortable now, and perched herself on the arm of his chair. She leaned in close to him. "I find that very, _very_ hard to believe."

He shrugged. Was he blushing again? This was becoming more disastrous by the minute. He wished, for the millionth time in his life, that he possessed some measure of Sirius' confidence. And wasn't still acting like a sodding teenager.

"Werewolves don't get a lot of dates," he said grimly.

"I imagine not." She paused. "Though, personally, I don't see why not. Especially you."

He chanced a glance at her. "Thank you, Tonks. That means a lot to me."

She smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then seeming to remember their situation, quickly removed it. And stood up.

"I should really go find Sirius."

"Right. Of course."

She smiled broadly at him and began to make her way out of the room. Just as she reached to turn the doorknob, however, Remus got out of his chair and, in a few quick strides, closed the distance between them. He placed his hand on her arm. "I just wanted to let you know, I really enjoyed kissing you."

Tonks didn't react for a moment. Oh shit. How stupid! He removed his hand from her arm as if it'd been burned. He had most definitely said the wrong thing. But then she grinned and blushed. Again. "I really enjoyed kissing you, too."

Remus searched her eyes and found them looking up at him with uncharacteristic shyness. That look, combined with his own desire became too much. His self-restraint broke, and by forces out of his control, it was replaced with that Maurader boldness he almost never felt anymore. Without giving himself a chance to think, he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

As if in a distant dream, he heard her small frame bump against the door. He put his hands around her waist and steered her toward the recently abandoned armchair. She fell backward against the arm of the chair, but neither cared. His hands moved to rest in her spikey pink tresses, as her smaller ones cupped his face. She tasted like tea and chocolate and smelled of coconut and her hands felt like silk against his stubbly cheeks and his senses were overwhelmed and in the moments that passed he forgot how to breathe...

He reluctantly pulled away from her soft, full lips and leaned his forehead against hers. Her breath was warm and moist against his neck as she struggled to keep her breathing even. All he wanted to do was kiss her again. He pecked her shortly on the lips once, twice, and then a third time before struggling to stand upright. Then he held out a hand and pulled her up as well.

"Wow," she whispered. He nodded, unable to find his voice. "But... I really should go find Sirius," she said reluctantly, eyes never leaving his. "It's getting late."

"Right. Yes, of course."

She was smiling now. He grinned back, feeling as if his cheeks might fall off at any moment. He watched intently as she made her way toward the door. Was it just his imagination, or was she swinging her hips more than usual? Either way, he certainly appreciated the view...

"By the way, the twins didn't slip me a love potion," she said, turning her head abruptly to look at him.

"No?" he replied throatily.

"No. Sirius had told me you fancied me and, well, I fancy you, too. After it happened, though, I thought the git had been lying. He wasn't lying... was he?"

She looked so nervous at that moment that he couldn't help but take her small hand in his. "No, he wasn't lying."

"I s'ppose I just chose a strange time to show it." She smiled weakly. "I'm not so good at... reading people."

"You chose the _perfect_ time to show it," he promised.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay." She ducked her head a bit before saying, "Good night," in a low voice.

"Good night."

Just as she left the room, however, he jogged out into the corridor and without thinking blurted, "Tonks, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow after we see the children off?"

Tonks smiled slightly, biting her bottom lip as she contemplated his offer. He looked longingly at that bottom lip and futilely pushed away thoughts of his teeth grazing its fullness. "That depends. Can I come as your grandmum?"

"If you don't mind me screaming in horror, then absolutely."

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait."

He chuckled. "Right then. Good night."

"Good night."

He watched her walk down the corridor and turn a dark corner, out of sight. After a moment, the shrill screams of Mrs. Black's portrait hit his ears. Had it been doing that this whole time? Remus went over to close the curtains, and found it impossible to wipe the smile off his face even as it called him a filthy half-breed.

_Fin_


End file.
